Unprofessional First Impressions
by Zexalloverforever39
Summary: First impressions are always meant to be professional but what do you think you'd get when you put a stubborn ass arrogant powerhouse together with an equally stubborn ass arrogant powerhouse. Hell. So just what the is Lillia planning when she pairs Yuri Plistesky together with temperamental ex-skater Rei Aramoto? Oh well, as long as they don't kill each other


Agape.

That was the only thought going through Yuri Plistseky's head as he performed the piece Victor had choreographed for him in Hasetsu. He knew why he'd failed, why that piglet had won instead of him, he had always known, yet he didn't know what to do about it, all through the dance he hadn't thought of his agape at all, all that was in his mind was the moves and sequence, not his grandfather, but how was he supposed to? How could he? All these questioned whirred through his head as he tried so hard. But never hard enough. As his piece came to a conclusion he was silently praying for it all to end. On the final note, he dropped his arms and was breathing heavily," why this piece? Why does it make me so tired?" That one question replaying in his mind, only broken by the sound of a voice behind him," Punk or Fairy, I wonder?" This caused Yuri to abruptly turn his head but all he saw was the door swinging as skaters walked in and Yuri, forgetting about the strange question, hoped he'd one say show Victor who the true Yuri was. And so began a long, hard day of stressful training in an attempt to win this year's Grand Prix, and try not to look like he was constipating whilst doing it.

 **5 hour time skip brought to you by a delicious pork cutlet bowl**

It was currently 5 o'clock and Yuri trudged his way home through the snow, sporting his regular blue and red jacket, his black hoodie over his head as so not to be annoyed by those annoying fangirls, he just couldn't be bothered, all through his practice that one question blurred his focus, like a record that didn't know when to stop, all he needed was a shower. He got into Lillia's house, it was more like a mansion anyway, as he walked in his cat came, puffed and affectionately rubbed itself on his leg, bringing some light in Yuri's day he whispered to him softly picking up his cat and lightly fondling him taking him to his room.

Something was of. Lillia was nowhere to be found. The room was different. He couldn't quiet out his finger in it though, dismissing the thought, he got ready to shower. He was about to opened the door, when it suddenly opened from the inside, Yuri was surprised but even more so when this 'intruder' had come out. A girl. Around his age, with brown hair that reached to her shoulders and eyes a striking shade of purple. However this wasn't what was going through our young boys mind, nor the girl who had noticed him, both had stared at each other for a whole five seconds, before they simultaneously screamed," Lillia," upon this strangers screamed fast clods were heard, and the 'supposedly missing' Lillia was found tangled in this awkward moment,

," well this is unexpected-" Lillia began, when she was cut off by the brunette

,"TETYA! THIS IS THE 'GIRL' YOU WERE TELLING ME ABOUT!? She roared with a voice that could equal a tiger,

Lillia simply stared at her and spoke," I expected that you would've known who Yuri Plisetsky was and all I said was his name, not his gender," this caused a great deal of anger and confusion in Yuri as he snorted and said,

" you should pay more attention to your surroundings chusho Baka," earning a glare from the girl," WHY YOU LITTLE-," she was suddenly cut off by Lillia's stern voice," ENOUGH!," causing the two to cower and stare at her," Yuri this is my niece Rei, she is an ex-figure skater, Rei this is Yuri Plisetsky, I'm sure you know him," she abruptly turned to Rei who nodded as of her head was going to fall off

," Rei already knows of this, but Yuri, I have a piece composed for the two of you-,"

," I don't do duets I'm a solo-" he started to say, but stopped at her hard gaze, Lillia gave a small cough and continued," As I said, you two will be performing a piece together, do not question why, it is for both your own goods, the piece I will tell you once I see that all your tension is resolved to ensure this and maintain it until the competition is over, you two will share a room, no buts," and she exited the room, but popped back and said," need I remind you of the state you two are in," this immediately unfroze the two as Rei, grabbed a towel and pushed Yuri into the bathroom.

Whilst having his shower **(I see that look)** Yuri was contemplating the events that had just taken place in his, or rather their room," Duet my ass, I'd rather be with the other Yuuri than this freak," the water poured down like a waterfall, releasing any pent up rage and stress that he had, all the while dousing his hair waits an immense amount of shampoo(What? Do you think amazing hair comes just like that?) and rinsing it all of within the span of ten seconds. He grabbed his towel and a robe, then proceeded to exit the bathroom. As he came out, he found Rei passed out on the bed, the ONLY bed in the room, what was wrong with Lillia!? Had she not thought this through? He banged his fist on the table and looked up to see if he had woken her up, it had turned out that Rei was the heaviest sleeper ever, not even a tsunami could wake her from her slumber and woe on whoever does, Yuri learnt that the hard way when he had to wake her up for dinner, after countless attempts involving screaming, blowing and vigorously shaking as if she was a bottle of milk, Yuri had to pull of his final card: water, he gathered a bowl full of very cold water, leaned over Rei, and poured the entire thing on her head.

That was all he could remember.

An hour later he'd woken up on the bed with a headache and that little brat from hell staring down at him. The hell he'd share a room with this 'girl'. Rei looked down at him slightly apologetically muttered what sounded like a sorry. Of course, Yuri being Yuri, decided to wind her up as revenge," what did you say chusho? I couldn't hear you all the way up here," he noticed a twitch in Rei's expression as his external features looked composed and rather smirky, where's as internally he pounded a fist in the air laughing evilly. He looked once more at Rei, who tried to look unaffected and muttered again," sorry," inner Yuri laughed even more gleefully as outer Yuri just smirked and said," I really CAN'T hear you from all the way up here, speak up more," that was it, Rei's patience had been completely lost as she took a chair and would've almost hit Yuri over the head with it if not for Lillia, coming with some medicine for Yuri's headache," I see I will have my work cut out for me, but I will and I mean I will make you do this duet, no matter what," and with that she exited the room.

This will never work out

 **And that's a wrap! if you enjoy this please let me know! The next chapter will include different P.O.V's if you're looking for that. Reviews make me so pumped, honestly it's like a dose of adrenaline, constructive criticism is fine by me, I'm always looking for ways to improve, and flames will be extinguished. ^^**

 **Ja ne dear kitsunes**


End file.
